Water Soaked Kisses
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Max is now awake from the night before, starting to think what had happened was only a dream of his. He takes a shower, but in the middle of it, the person in his 'dream' comes into the bathroom and ends up interrupting his wet bliss. Sequel to Moonlight


Water Soaked Kisses

**Summary: Sequel to Moonlight. Max is now awake from the night before, starting to think what had happened last night was only a dream of his. He goes to take a shower, while in the middle of it, the person in his 'dream' comes into the bathroom and ends up interrupting his wet bliss. Two words: Shower hotness**

**Pairing: KaiMax**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but it would be fun if I did. I would make a non yaoi boring version of it for the straight fans out there, then make a series that is loaded with yaoi and yuri goodness, and I would automatically pair Kai with Max to make all the KaiRei and KaiTy fans angry at me, but make all the pairing lovers happy, and want to see more. Alright enough rambling, enjoy the shower limeness**

Small rays of the sun shined into the room where the young blonde was still lying in a deep sleep, even though it was almost 11 in the morning. Slowly the figure turned over, snuggling more into his blanket and pillow, his hand reaching out as though making a grab for something, but his hand only grasped sheets. Confused, he tried several times to reach out again, occasionally scooting over to the middle of the bed. Finally he cracked open his eyes, to find that no one was there.

"Kai?" He spoke in a whisper, but found that no one was in the room to answer him.

The young blonde picked himself up, rubbing his eyes, getting a look around the room seeing that the slate haired boy was truely not in the room. The blankets fell off his bare chest, as he let out a small yawn. He looked around, and since he didn't hear any sounds from outside of his room, it was either Tyson was still asleep, and he weren't having any training, or Kai had already dragged the others outside, and left him in his room to sleep. He picked himself out of his bed, giving a little stretch before going over to window, and pushed the shades away.

Outside, there stood the Russian, his launcher in his hand, as he was going against the dragon, as if seeing if he had learned anything useful. Tyson had the usual competitive look on his face, as if he was gathering the energy he needed to stop the older male in his tracks, even though it seemed the phoenix was going to show him his place whether he fought back or not. The tiger was sitting next to the youngest member of the team, pretting much being witness to this little battle between the two elements. He seemed just the same, cold, not showing any weakness, saying he didn't need anyone to be strong.

**Was last night only a pretty dream?**

A small sigh came from the blonde, as he brought the shades back down, and went back to sit down on the bed. Unknown to him, as soon as he went to shut the window shades, the crimson eyes of the Russian turned his head up to the room him and Max were assigned to use and saw the small movement, making his eyes narrow. The navy haired boy folded his arms, as he saw that the older male wasn't paying attention to the battle anymore. The kitty sweatdropped as yet another arguement began between the two boys, as he looked over at the smaller male, who didn't seem like he wanted to get involved in the mainly Tyson talking argument.

Inside the house, the young boy was sitting on the side of the bed, lightly running a hand through his golden locks. His mind was acting like leaves scattered in the harsh wind of autumn. All scattered up, and moving without a destination. He lightly rubbed his neck, as the words that the older male said in his so called dream continued to play in his ears... that is, until his fingers passed across a rough spot on his neck. He blinked, and kept his hand on the spot, and headed off to the bathroom him and Kai were sharing while they shared the room.

The light of the shower room flicked on, as the American stepped inside, and closed the door behind him, and made his way over to the mirror, and removed his hand from the spot that felt like he was going passed a swollen part of his neck. His bright blue eyes found themselves looking at a red mark placed near his throat. So it was true? The stubborn sourpuss actually loved him? Okay, this was going be bugging him for the rest of the day.

Okay, Kai didn't wake him for training, so it seemed to him that the older boy didn't want him to tire himself out that morning, especially since they had both gotten less sleep than the others. He could see little sleep didn't bother Kai, he probably wasn't able to get much of it when he lived in the Abbey as the apprentice of Boris Baltov. He rubbed his head, but if the older boy loved him, did that mean he was also gay, and loved him back?

He brought his fist into his open palm, he probably was, considering how welcoming he was of the phoenix's kiss. It was just different for a guy to admit he was in love with another boy, but Kai was able to do it, though... oh great, now he was confusing himself. He gave a sad little puppy whimper, he really needed to clear his head, and all this random thinking wasn't helping him with that idea. He got an idea... why not go take a shower?

He nodded to himself, and headed off to his room, and dug through his suitcase, and looked for some clean clothes that he could wear after he finished refreshing himself. He pulled out a yellow shirt with green sleeves, along with a sunset colored jacket and identical line designed pants, and brought it over his arm, and grabbed a towel, and headed off to the shower room. You know, one of those rooms you see in pool locker rooms, or gyms where there's more than one shower and each is covered by either a door or curtain.

He made his way over to the shower he had claimed to be his while they were there, and hung his clothes over the door, and opened it, stepping inside, as began to undress, his silk pajamas coming off his frame, and put them up on the door as well, and went under the shower head, and grabbed the handle labeled 'H', and gave it a turn, as the hot water came pouring down, beginning to cover his frame, as he closed his blue eyes in relaxation. He gave a tiny sigh, and reached for the honey melon body wash, as he began to rub his shoulders with it.

He lightly twitched as he hit the spot where the Russian had bit him the other night. Or as he had said 'tasted the sweetness of his neck'. A soft look appeared in his eyes, as his hands fell away from his shoulder, and by his waist. Now it was bothering him once again, what the crimson eyed male had said to him. He hated everyone on the team, Tyson, Rei, Kenny... even him. But the only thing different with Kai's hatred for him...

_I hate you because I love you..._

"Ow!" Max whined, as water dripped into his eye, making him lightly raise his light fist, and rubbed the water out.

The door to the shower room opened, as a familiar Russian came into the room, his hair covering his scarlet orbs. He had managed to escape from the others once again, saying that he was going to see if lazy bones, Max had finally woken up from his peaceful slumber, although he wouldn't use those words, more like 'I'm gonna go see if the lazy ass is awake.' He shut the door quietly, and made his way across the floor silently, stating the fact he wasn't wearing any shoes, so no annoying clip clap across the floor.

The older boy looked at the currently occupied stall that had clothing drapped over the door and steam slowly lifting up from the hot water, and into the air, covering the room. Kai wasn't exactly fond of water, and no one could blame him, he was a phoenix, his element was fire. He slowly removed his scarf and purple vest, and black shirt, along with his metal cuffed gloves, and set them down on a chair that was in place below the broken lightbulb that Mr Dickenson said he would fix, but it was obvious that he hadn't gotten to it. (yes, Kai is in his G-Rev clothes, and he's half naked now, you may have pretty images, ladies)

He opened the door to the shower stall, and looked ahead to see the curtain that had been pulled in front of the younger male was he was bathing. From the motions of his hands now, he was washing the shampoo and conditioner out of his golden hair... the locks Kai had wanted to touch before last night. A sudden frown appeared on his lips, as his eyes narrowed, as he shut the door, and made his way over to the curtain, and pulled it back, as it showed the currently bare puppy. The blonde looked over in time to see the older male standing there, making him litterally jump, as his back hit the back of the stall.

"K-Kai...?" Max managed to get out of his mouth, "What are... you doing in here?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Came the slate haired male's response, as he stepped forward, the water hitting him as well, as he brought his hands right on each side of Max's head.

"Kai... what are you--"

Poor little Max didn't have time to finish the question that was now currently stuck between his throat, and the older bishie's lips. His blue orbs slightly widened at the gentle contact, the last time Kai kissed him, it was more harsh and bruising. The young blonde finally let himself relax, at least the slate haired boy wasn't being as hard on him like he was last night. The water on the shower continued to pour down on the two boys, as they seemed to be tasting each other's lips and mouth. The familiar tastes of white chocolate and strawberry filled their mouths, soft moans of pleasure coming from their throats. The blonde's arms slipped up, and went around the older boy's back, his fingers pressing against his slick back.

A groan escaped the puppy's lips, since he was running low on breath, and that caused the heavenly lock to break, leaving both of the boys breathing heavily. That sure didn't seem to stop the Russian from pulling the younger male into his arms, as he bit the boy's ear, causing a tiny cry to come from the puppy... his puppy. A sly smirk appeared on his face, as his hands began to grow curious, as they slid down Max's back, thought it seemed a lot easier since his back was wet. A small whine escaped the boy's mouth as Kai suddenly took a little grip of his ass.

"K-Kai...?" The blonde said softly, as the older boy had placed him against the stall wall again, and was gently licking his chest.

"Hn?" He replied huskily, supressing the heat of the water on Max's chest with his tounge.

The boy placed his hands on the phoenix's shoulders, "Do... you still hate me...?"

A eyebrow quirked up at the question that had spilled out of the young male's mouth. Kai lifted his head, his featherly touches beginning to cease for now, as the blood red eyes were locked with the boy's ocean eyes. Max swallowed softly, hoping he hadn't made the fire bird mad at him again. His thoughts were interrupted ther older male pressed his lower region against his, almost crushing his hips into the blonde's. His silence was replaced with a cry, as he heard the water go off, and felt a hand push his damp hair out of his face.

"Open your eyes, Max."

"..." Max took a dare, and slowly opened them up, looking at the firey orbs of the phoenix... or his phoenix. (sheesh, and I thought I was possessive XD)

Kai leaned down, and whispered into Max's ear, "I would protect you from hell itself if I have to, I keep anyone away if you asked me to, I will make sure no one touches you, and that you will stay mine." A shiver ran down Max's spine at the next part, "I don't have to hate what is mine, Max."

Max stared at the older boy's face, seeing the determination on his face. A tiny smile appeared on his lips, as he brought his arms around the older male's waist, pressing his forehead against the phoenix's strong chest, seeming to melt into his warmth, as if he was never going to let Kai leave him again. A rare smile appeared on the scarlet eyed male's face, as he raised a hand, and paced it on the puppy's head, lightly stroking his damp golden hair. The steam finally seemed to settle around them, as if making the scene more perfect than it already was. They both seemed to stay like that... until one fact was brought up.

"Max?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"In case you forgot, we're still in the shower room... and your still naked." The Russian replied with a shade of blush covering his face.

_**Reality kicks it. **_

"Oh god!" Max cried out, and got up, and raced off to get his clothes so he could change, while Kai was giving off a small laugh... since he didn't do it too much, it was different for all.

The steam had finally cleared up, and after a short while, the two had left the bathroom, both of them holding each other's hands. The shower head had little drops of water fall from it's metal surface, and onto the floor where the two had been before, and shared something not just anyone could have... a kiss soaked in purifying water.

**Owari**

**A/N: Alright, you all got a sequel, this MaxKai series is done, now I'm getting back to work on Quiet Lovers, so please forgive me for the delay, I've had a writer's block for a while. read and enjoy Kai's stubborness and Max's naiiveness.**


End file.
